


Confessing

by orphan_account



Category: Big Order (Anime)
Genre: Eji knew the whole time because he is psychic, F/M, ONE-SHOT! SHOTS FIRED!!, Rin has feelings she wanted to tell., Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-10 00:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7823722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fanfic on how Rin confessed to Eiji. </p><p>  I haven't gotten far into the series so I don't know how or if she confesses.<br/>(Originally posted by me on Wattpad)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confessing

"E-Eiji..I just wanted to say..that I I-I.." She started.  
While she was mustering courage to say something, Eiji was a bit confused. Suddenly, a light bulb appeared above his head, a tinge of pain in his brain.  
Suddenly, he placed his hands on her shoulders. Rin, not understanding anything, looked at him with her beet red face, embarrassed while doing so.  
"Don't worry, Rin, I already know." He said, eye's closed.  
Rin looked him wide-eyed. 'He knew..?' she thought.  
"I-I...love you too!" He said, blushing a light pink color.  
Shocked, Rin's mouth gaped open. How did he know?  
"Eiji-!" She said, amost in tears. She hugged him tightly. He was her's as she was his.  
The Yandere has been unleashed.

This is short as hell. Your welcome! :D


End file.
